roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Acid-Trip
Personality Lays around most days. Prefers to just watch Netflix and chill. Does dirty work to pay the bills. Backstory Raised by two heroin addicts, Butch didn't exactly have a great childhood. He did poorly at school and quickly got hooked on a number of narcotics. Long story short after nearly over dosing at the age of 23, his quirk manifested, giving him a natural immunity to all narcotic substances as well as the ability to spew a total of 3 gaseous chemicals. Resources Vanilla apartment building. 500 dollars in cash 5 stolen Rolexes Ruby necklace playing cards 2 bottles of fine rum Duffle bag Equipment / Weaponry Gas Mask. buck knife night vision goggles Heavy Kevlar: heavy Kevlar can resist up to 25kN from bullets and 5kN from other damage sources. Heavy Kevlar has to be worn over other clothes and is super heavy, slowing the wearer down by half their speed. Full body, not including head. Beretta 92FS A semi-automatic handgun with a standard clip of 9. The bullets fly at 50 m/s and deal 5kN of force. Rate of fire: 3 shots per round Winchester SX3 A shotgun that uses slugs as ammo. The bullets fly at 80m/s and deal 12kN of force. It has a clip of 1. (damage doubles when used in a 10 meter range) Rate of fire: 1 shot per turn Can reload the same turn it fires. Specialisations An encyclopedic knowledge of narcotics. Quirk Gaseous Breath. Butch can spew a gaseous cloud with the make up of any 3 chemical. This provides a suitable means of area-denial in a fight, blocking off large sections of the battlefield with gas ranging from hallucinogenic to acidic. As long as Butch has oxygen he can output gas, but only as fast as he can exhale. His quirk also seems to have increased the size and resilience of his lungs, meaning that while the speed he can deploy gas is no-where awe inspiring, the amount he can breath out certainly is. Has a range of 20 Meters. The gas stays around for about 3 turns. Gas spreads at 5 m / s. Cannot make another type of cloud before the previous one dissipates, and still has to wait 2 turns before creating another cloud. LSD the trippy one makes enemies disorientated and blocks their vision by making everything seem in a weird vivid colors and bend in unnatural way. This effect lasts for 3 turns. Hydrocholic acid makes people take 5k N per turn. If they breathe it in they will experience problems in breathing and their speed and accuracy will decrease by 50%. Effects last for 3 turns. Chloroform makes the victim pass out for 3 turns if they breathe it in for 3 turns straight. Otherwise it makes opponent sleepy and slows them down by 75% for 3 turn. Chemicals LSD: Lysergic acid diethylamide, also known as acid, is a hallucinogenic drug. Effects typically include altered thoughts, feelings, and awareness of one's surroundings. Specifically people may seeing or hearing things that do not exist Hydrochloric acid: Hydrochloric acid is a colorless inorganic chemical system with the formula H ₂O:HCl. Hydrochloric acid has a distinctive pungent smell. It is mainly produced as a precursor to vinyl chloride for PVC. Chloroform: Chloroform, or trichloromethane, is an organic compound with formula CHCl₃. It is a colourless, sweet-smelling, dense liquid that is produced on a large scale as a precursor to PTFE. It is also a precursor to various refrigerants. Dazes/knocks you out. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Villains Category:Golden Age OC Villains